I'll Remember April
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: [Post First Movie] A strange incident while leaving the matrix causes the people around Trinity to question her sanity. Please R&R. Chapter two now up. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. The Short Pathway To Insainity

**A/N:** Well, this fanfiction wouldn't be made or uploaded if it wasn't for the fabulous, the one and only, **LoopyLou!** Thanks alot! I hope you all enjoy.

**I'll Remember April**

**Summary: **Post First Movie A strange incident while leaving the matrix causes the people around Trinity to question her sanity. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Everything enlisted in this fanfiction is owned by The Warkoski Brothers such as characters, unless i have stated that they come from my own imagination.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The moment her feet reached the cold surface of the floor, she groaned as the chill went through her toes and up her body, causing her to push herself further back on the bed.

She was determined to stay on the bed, despite Neo's protests for her to come out.

Neo walked along the corridor of the Neb. He wasn't worried about Trinity as normal, because they weren't in a full and proper relationship. His

mind bugged him because of Trinity's recent actions and words since she has been acting ''non-Trinityish'' as Morpheus called it.

He finally reached the room that she was currently living in. He decided to knock on the door to get her attention. He felt

she was the only one he good relate to and actually have a decent conversation with as he used Morpheus for advice and guidance.

As per usual, no reply came from within the bunk. He crouched down to a comfortable sitting position. He knew that Trinity would have to come

out of her bunk, if not for her duties, at least to use the toilet which was located down the corridor.

Without warning or any notice, the door was swiped open to reveal a distressed and angry looking Trinity.

''What the fuck do you think you're doing?'' Trinity asked. Neo looked up and saw the expression that was upon her face. It was so frightening and unlike her. He stood up, since he was right next to her leg and it wouldn't take a second for her to kick him in the place it hurt the most. Trust is important between relationships and he was doubting it with his relationship with Trinity.

''I was just checking on you'' His eyes lowered to the floor as to avoid eye contact. He wasn't sure where this newly formed arguement was heading and he wasn't going to find out either. Before he could continue his explanation, Trinity cut in.

''I don't _need _checking up on! I can look after myself!'' She turned around and walked into the room, leaving the door open as she would to invite Neo in. He took this as a chance to enter the room and did so, regretting it the instant he stepped inside.

''Neo, just leave me be! I don't _need _checking up on, i don't _need _someone to talk to and last of all i don't _need _you!'' She turned towards him and glared at him with those once beautiful blue aqua eyes that Neo had loved so much.

Her back was against the wall. Neo approached her carefully and placed his hands on her shoulders, scared at what her reaction would be. Her reaction was not as he expected. Her breathing became low and slow. She looked at Neo, differently than she did earlier on. She moved her head towards his and opened her lips, willing to take him in. He didn't move an inch and wasn't preparing to either. He removed himself out of her embrace and turned towards the door.

''Enough is enough Trin. You need help'' With that sentence, he shut the door forcefully behind him and left.

After Neo's departure, Trinity sat back down on the bed as she did before, sighing and complaning to herself.

Even she, _the _Trinity didn't know what was happening to her...

**TBC? What do you think? Please tell me by reviewing. :-)**


	2. Minute By Minute, Bit By Bit

**A/N:** Woo, four reviews! Thanks guys! You rock, please continue reviewing! I hope you all like the new chapter. ;-) I also must really work on my other fan fictions... i feel like i'm dragging behind...shrugs shoulders and makes a confused face

**I'll Remember April**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Everything enlisted in this fanfiction is owned by The Warkoski Brothers such as characters, unless i have stated that they come from my own imagination.

**Chapter 2: Minute By Minute...Bit By Bit**

Sleep overcame her like she was a little child again. She awoke to hear a gentle murmur next to her and was shocked to find it came from the one and only Neo. As soon as she realized this and hauled herself out of the bed. Neo felt a movement and laid there, watching Trinity which went un-noticed by her at the same time. He smiled as he remembered the first time he met Trinity. She had approached him in the club when he was searching for an answer...and the answer he soon got.

_Smoke was visible in the club. The smoke blurred the lights and most people's vision but it didn't seem to bother them, they were more intrested in having a good time and perhaps getting laid later on._

_Most people were dressed in black, they were everywhere either gathered in groups or just hanging around in couples._

_Neo stood against a wall on his own, drinking a bottle of beer. He wasn't used to such a club and felt alone since he was on his own. He is going to leave when he noticed a woman staring at him. The same woman then walked right up to him and began talking. The music blasted from the stereo so she got close to Neo to talk to him. _

_He then found out her name and identity...Trinity...the one who cracked the I.R.S Kansas City D-Base...the one who fell in love with him from the start of his journey...the powerful and beautiful black panther... the one who was turning insane...minute by minute...bit by bit. _

His thoughts were crushed when Trinity began an outburst of swearing and was intending to hit Neo if she had the chance. He got up from the bed to then grab hold of Trinity's arms and shove her down onto the bed. He pulled himself on top of her, and got her to look into his eyes as a last resort. Screams were heard down the corridor and Morpheus didn't hesitate to take a look and see what was happening. He slowly opened the door and regretted the instant he did so.

''Uh...oh...sorry for the interuption'' He clearly thought they were doing something else other than Neo trying to calm Trinity down.

''Morpheus! Get some damn Tranquilizer or something! We need to calm her down, _now!_'' Neo shouted, over the top of Trinity's protests.

Morpheus simply nodded and left the room to get the medical utensil Neo had asked him to collect.

He collected it in the Medbay within a matter of minutes and returned to the room, armed with a syringe.

''This should do the trick. It's even strong enough to put her to sleep if matters get worse'' Morpheus spoke. Neo didn't reply but moved his hand so he could grab the syringe and inject it in Trinity's waist. He emptyed the whole contents of the syringe into her body. He didn't even think about where he would inject it, he called it ''A last minute doing''.

Morpheus was indeed correct, soon enough her screams had died and sobs wrecked her frail form. She had her eyes firmly shut and was in a pitful sleep.

Neo hated to see her like this, it seemed that she had no re-collection of the night before and this kind of event always happened when she found Neo next to her in bed.

Neo decided to put the covers over her limp body for warmth and comfort during her sleep. He felt terrible for knocking her out, but when times like these came for the worst he had to since she was willing to hit Neo and he knew she _could_ and _would_.

Before leaving Trinity to sleep in a peaceful slumber, he kissed her softly on the lips but was afraid to disturb her. He didn't need to be afraid though, as he didn't disturb her and soon afterwards he left the room.

--------------------------

A couple of hours later, Neo returned to the room to check up on Trinity and see how she was recovering from her earlier outburst.

He gingerly opened the door, to reveal Trinity's poor state. Her body was violently jerking and if it wasn't for Neo to hold her back, she would of literally chucked herself onto the floor. Her eyes weren't even open, it was like she was having a very unpleasant nightmare. Neo's heart was in his throat when he saw the sight of her, contantly jerking and blood dripping out of her mouth, such as it would if she had broken a tooth. It was like she was getting beaten up...but inside out.

Neo would do _all_ he could to get Trinity back on track.

**TBC...**


	3. Causes Of Desire

**I'll Remember April**

**Chapter 3: Causes Of Desire**

''We're going to have to insert her into the Matrix to overcome her what seems, an everlasting problem'' Morpheus ordered upon seeing the state of Trinity. She was not her usual self and it was starting to worry Neo.

''Can i asscort her?'' Neo asked, following Morpheus into the core. Trinity was resting in the medbay, dead to the world.

Morpheus ignored his question.

''I think that somehow, someone has ''over-taken'' her body which has caused the violent jerks and outcrys'' Morpheus didn't know how to explain it so he came out with an answer which provided all the information Neo needed.

Neo took into consideration about what Morpheus was informing him, but it didn't prevent him from asking questions. He repeated the first one he asked which got no reply.

Morpheus looked bluntly at him and opened his mouth to speak. Trinity had walked in the middle of them and before Morpheus even had a chance to reply, she butted in.

''I will do what i can do to help my problem. As for you Neo, you will stay right where you are. We can't loose the One, can we now Morpheus?'' Trinity spoke, rasing her head a little, enjoying the pressure she was applying to Morpheus.

''Well...er...no''

''What the fuck do you think you're doing up?'' Neo asked, walking towards her and grabbing her wrist.

''What does it look like?'' Trinity said, anger rising in her voice.

''You should be resting and not interupt mine and Morpheus's _important_ conversations'' Neo spoke. His face was as stern as stone and he wasn't going to allow Trinity to change Morpheus's mind so easily.

''Oh, so how long as it been up to _you _to tell me exactly what to do?'' Trinity spat. Neo was taking her to their bunk but paused for a second.

''As long as we have been together. I want to take full responsability to you but you just won't have it. I want to care for you, but you won't have that either. What _will _you have? I can never seem to please you!'' Neo was getting very pissed off and wasn't in the mood for an argument, yet he seemed to carry on this longful ''disscusion''

Trinity closed her eyes as she felt another fit take over her body. Within seconds she was on the floor, spurting blood from her mouth. Neo stood there, dazed until a qualified first aider took over.

Trinity was placed in the medbay. Fourth time this week.

Morpheus came over to have a stern word with Neo since it may of been his fault that Trinity was yet again rushed to the medbay.


End file.
